


Reunited

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Clones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro is reunited with Adam.Oneshot/drabble





	Reunited

He was so glad he could see his fiancé again. It was almost too late, but here he was. Adam was here again. They talked for a long, long time. And he kept him close. He was never going to let him go again, for as long as he lived. 

"...so yeah, this body is actually a clone," Shiro was saying. He hoped Adam didn't ask about too many details because this was it. This was all he wanted to say about this subject, really. 

"So technically you're a virgin, right?" Adam rose an eyebrow. 

Shiro blinked. "Well I mean technically, yeah--" he froze though. "Why are you taking off your clothes?"

"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. I'm gonna take Takashi Shirogane's virginity twice."

Wow. Smooth. 


End file.
